


One Hell of a Lesson

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Bones, Disobedience, Fluff, Gen, Teaching Lessons, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Amber disobeyed Bobby and Dean teaches her a lesson.





	One Hell of a Lesson

Sam pulls into the motel parking lot after a food run. As he approaches the door of his and Dean’s room he hears what sound like yelling. He quickens his pace, breaking into a sprint when he hears someone cry out “No! No, please!” The voice sounded female, which surprised him. ’ _What the hell is going on?’_  he thinks as he finally reaches his motel door, hearing objects falling inside followed by a shriek.

He bursts in the room, only to find that no one was in any real danger.    
The commotion seemed to be just Dean and Amber, Bobby’s niece. Though, what Amber was doing there he had no idea. They had left her behind with Bobby, or so they thought.  She had broken her ankle during a previous hunt and, even after Bobby having confirmed it was broken, still insisted that “it was just a sprain” in hopes that it would change their minds.  Unfourtunately for her, Bobby wouldn’t budge and the boys left her behind.    
  
“Amber what are you doing here?” Sam demanded. “And Dean… Dean what are you doing to her?” It had just registered with Sam that Dean had Amber pinned underneath him on the floor, him sitting on her thighs with her lying on her stomach, both awkwardly twisted around to look at Sam.  
  
“Little Miss Can’t-Have-Enough-Sense-To-Stay-Behind-With-A-Broken-Ankle apparently somehow gave Bobby the slip and followed us here.” Dean replied. “So I’m teaching her a lesson.”  
  
“What kind of lesson?” Sam inquired, curious as to what kind of lesson he could be teaching her in such an awkward position.  Before Dean could answer however, Bobby comes up behind Sam, startling him. He breathlessly starts to say something along the lines of “Have you-” but doesn’t finish, instead then pushing his way past Sam into the room upon seeing Amber.  
  
“I knew I’d find you with the boys!” Bobby scolded. “I explicitly told you that you weren’t fit to go on a hunt until your ankle healed!”  
  
“Uncle, I’m not a child!”  Amber whined. “I’m not a little girl!”  
  
“You’re my little girl! And you’ll do as I…say… Say, um… as much as I want to keep yelling at you, I have to ask, why are you on the floor? More importantly, why are you under Dean?”  Bobby asked, his curiosity getting the better of his anger, eyeing Dean suspiciously.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Dean stammered, knowing full well that Bobby would bury him 15 feet under if he thought he was taking advantage of his niece. “I was just teaching her why she can’t just run off and come on hunts when she’s in her condition.”   
  
Amber scoffs.  "Well if it’s all the same I’d like to get up now.  Uncle, can we go, please?“ She sounded almost pleading, Sam noticed. Bobby looked at her with surprise, he was expecting her to fight to stay.  
  
"Damn Dean, what you do to her?” Sam laughed. “Must have been one hell of a lesson.”  
  
“Yeah,” Bobby said, “I was expecting to have to drag her back hog-tied, and here she is begging me to take her home, I think I need to know whatever you did so I can use it next time.” Amber shot Bobby a dirty look.  
  
“Why, don’t mind if I do.” Dean laughed evilly and began an onslaught on Amber’s ribs, and immediately the room was filled with the shrieks and cries Sam recognized from earlier, only now he realized that they were shrieks of laughter.     
  
“Please! Please!” Amber shrieked. “Uncle Bobbhehe! Plehaha MAKE HIM STOP!”   
  
“Hmmm… no.” He chuckled. “Dean, why don’t you keep that up for another minute or two, make sure she’s learned her lesson.  Then I’ll take her home.”  Amber made frantic squeaks of protest. “Hush you, or I’ll start in on you again when we get home, since this seems the most effective way of dealing with you.  Bet you wish you would have listened now, don’t ya?” All Amber could do in response was nod her head, unable to speak anymore for laughing, Dean’s fingers still spidering up and down her sides, driving her absolutely crazy.    
After a couple minutes Bobby decided she had suffered enough and called Dean off.  She lay there giggling weakly before being helped up by Dean, who carried her out to Bobby’s truck.  Needless to say she fell asleep before they ever left the parking lot, but she did so with a smile on her face.


End file.
